Jeans, Glasses and a Countdown
by DancingQueen21
Summary: Dedicated to BebePanda401! A Sequel to D,S and M. Akiza has done it again, throwing a last minute party for New Years except this time its Jeans instead of Dresses, Beer instead of Wine and for Jack and Carly, a Countdown instead of Mistletoe.Jack X Carly


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around in a while, I've been EXTREMELY busy, BUT I'm back for a little new years one shot sequel to my Christmas one shot from last year! Please enjoy!

Jeans, Glasses and a Countdown

"AGAIN?" Carly exclaimed as she finished reading the message. Akiza was throwing another impromptu party, this time for New Years. Carly grumbled as she walked over to her closet and tried to find something appropriate for the event. Unfortunately, she only had the red dress she wore to the Christmas party and her old, blue prom dress. She couldn't wear the same dress twice, she'd be made fun of and Akiza expressed her view on the blue dress vividly. If only she had gotten that green dress too…

Just as Carly grabbed her purse to go get the dress, her phone buzzed with another message from Akiza: "It's going to be casual. Jeans and a t-shirt will do. NO GLASSES THOUGH."

Carly sighed as she returned to her closet and started searching through it for something that would fit Akiza's criteria. She had loads of jeans, that wasn't the problem, she couldn't find a t-shirt that was semi-nice-ish though.

She was about to go through her draws when she heard her front door being opened and shut rather forcibly.

Jack.

She entered the living room to find a pacing, red and clearly agitated Jack. He stopped for a brief second when he saw her enter the room then quickly returned to his pacing.

Carly chuckled softly. "What's the matter, Jack?"

"Akiza, that's what!" He huffed as he continued to walk back and forth from one spot to another.

"Why is Akiza bothering you?" She asked, struggling to contain her laughter.

Jack halted, then walked briskly over to where Carly was standing. "She's gone and done it, AGAIN! I'm not wearing a suit again! That thing was bloody itchy!" he ranted.

Carly let her laughter go as she showed the raging signer the text Akiza sent her just a few minutes earlier. Jack sighed in relief.

"Thank Crimson! Casual, I don't mind jeans." Jack informed the young reporter. She smiled at him, but it faltered a little when she remembered the last part of the message; NO GLASSES.

"Is everything alright with you?" Jack inquired. Carly nodded her head in response then returned to fishing through her dresser. Jack followed her and leaned on the door frame of her bedroom and watched the girl search.

"You can wear them if you want Carly, your glasses." He assured her. She paused and looked back at him. She studied his figure; a relaxed stance, arms crossed and a knowing, serious look in his eyes that was lined with a very small trace of worry, something only Carly could detect. They knew each other well, too well as Jack put it. Carly tended to disagree with him, except in instances like this.

"But Akiza…" She protested, but Jack waved it off.

"Screw Akiza. If it really makes you that uncomfortable, then who cares what Akiza wants, they are your eyes and your glasses. Do what you want with them." Jack said as an attempt to help or make her feel better.

Carly smiled at him again. "Thanks Jack."

Jack looked away and closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to smile back. "No problem."

Carly took off her glasses and gave them a once over. They were goofy looking, no doubt, but they were her protection, her safe-guard. Even though they made her look weird she still liked them, and it hurt whenever Akiza demanded she take them off. It wasn't just the glasses she was insulting, it was Carly herself.

"What do you think I should do?" Carly asked the blond duellist.

Jack was caught off guard by the question, and it took him a while to respond. "Well, with or without the glasses, you're stunning, at least to me you are. I know that can't mean much." He admitted, still refusing to make eye contact with the clumsy journalist. Carly's face deepened in colour and started to burn a bit. She put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush, although it was unnecessary since Jack still wasn't looking at her.

Carly was speechless. Jack thought she was stunning? That idiot… It meant the world, the moon and the stars to her! Her insides were practically dancing from this.

"But," Jack continued unexpectedly, which stole Carly's attention away from her reddening face and she dropped her hands, "I prefer you without the specs."

Ouch. Carly's glee began to falter after he insulted the glasses like so many others had. "Why?" she asked half-heartedly.

Jack finally mustered up the strength to look the raven-haired girl in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes… Damn! He forgot she had taken her glasses off! Those soft, grey eyes, they could melt his heart with one glance, though he hardly ever let it show. He was lucky she almost never took her glasses off, even with Akiza always chastising her about it. Akiza could be such a bitch sometimes…

He kept his gaze strong, though her eyes were weakening his confidence. He walked over to her in a bold move and held her cheek in his hand. "Because I get to see your beautiful eyes."

And suddenly, Carly's glee returned at twice the intensity as before. Jack wanted to kiss her badly, it felt right at the moment, but he couldn't. Instead he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. The kiss would have to wait…

After a few more minutes of the intimate closeness, Jack pulled away. "I'll see you at the party." He said as he left the apartment.

Carly stood there, frozen in utter confusion. She shook it off after a few seconds and resumed searching for something to wear.

She came across a light pink blouse with three-quarter sleeves made of 100% cotton. It had white beaded flowers on it and a white ribbon that wrapped around right under the bust line, causing the shirt to flow out over her mid-section. It looked really nice on her. It was conservative, yet eloquent. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and some white tennis shoes to complete the outfit. She brought her hair up in a ponytail and pinned her bangs back.

She arrived at Akiza's house a little late because she had trouble getting her contacts in, but Akiza didn't mind so long as her hideous specs were left at home.

Carly was the last to arrive out of the group. Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and Bruno were all there. She made her way over to Jack.

"Hey Jack." Carly greeted a little nervously.

Jack was stunned. Carly looked amazing, and she wore contacts for him. He felt a smile creep on his face and Carly felt a bit triumphant over getting Jack to smile. It was a rarity after all.

He was finding it hard to keep from kissing her until midnight. They sat together the entire night just talking about anything that came to mind. Jack had never been able to be this open with someone before, and his friends were noticing.

"Hey Jack, hot girlfriend you got there." Crow teased him. Just like that, Jack's good mood and carefree attitude were gone and his stone cold, serious side washed over his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What do you want, bird-brain?" Jack shot at the ginger.

Carly sighed and tugged on Jacks arm. "C'mon Jack, lets go someplace where immature idiots who don't care about other people trying to enjoy themselves wont bother us." She spat.

Crow was taken aback by the unusual hostility Carly attacked him with, and it surprised Jack too. Jack felt proud of Carly and let a superior smirk spread itself on his lips.

They managed to find a quiet little bench on the back porch of Akiza's house. It was outdoors and a bit chilly. Unfortunately for Carly, since she only had a light blouse on. Jack didn't hesitate to wrap his jacket around her, which she was thankful for.

They managed to recreate the mood again and kept talking until it was three minutes to midnight.

"We better get back inside." Carly suggested, to which Jack shook his head.

"No, I think we should just stay out here. We'll hear the clock tower sound when its midnight." Jack informed. Carly nodded and leaned back on the bench to discover Jacks arm around her.

"So, are you planning on kissing anyone at midnight?" she asked the signer, who shook his head in disbelief.

"You really need to ask that question? I thought it was obvious Carly!" he exclaimed. She blushed in embarrassment and held her cheeks again. Jack chuckled at her.

"You do that every time you blush." He stated, which caused her to blush even more.

She studied him again; he was laid back and relaxed, his arm was around her waist, there was a hint of a smile on his face and... a tint of pink on his cheeks. Jack Atlas was blushing. Very minimally, but he was. Carly's smile grew with her blush and she looked at the time on her watch. 11:59.

She felt a rush of confidence fill her as she stared at the blonde's cheeks. She did that. She could make him smile, laugh, blush, cry. She had his heart in the palm of her hand, and that was enough fuel for her to do what happened next.

As soon as she heard the clock tower sound, she kissed him.

Jack's eyes grew to an enormous size in pure shock. Carly kissed him. She was kissing him. That wasn't his plan though, he was supposed to kiss her! He was so shocked and confused he completely forgot to kiss back until Carly's hand found his cheek. He closed his eyes and sat them both up straight as he deepened the kiss. His other arm wrapped around her as he pulled her into his chest and her other hand entangled in his hair.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they both pulled away with giant grins on their faces.

"Carly?" Jack whispered as he place his forehead against hers.

"Yes?" She responded just as hushed.

"You're my girlfriend now. No ifs, ands or buts, okay?" he declared.

Carly nodded in response and kissed him again, lightly. "Happy New Year Jack."

"Happy New Year Carly."

END

GAH! I had a ton of fun writing this! Reviews as always please! Happy New Year!


End file.
